


Sweet Prince

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Charlie Being Adorable, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, maternal Quill, ooc Quill, speaking in Rhodian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Maternal Instincts.The pregnancy is causing so many changes to Quill's life, as well as her body, including her relationship with the Rhodian Prince.





	Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Class fic so bare with me and yes I know that Quill is very OOC in this fic.

The Bunghole Defence Squad, as it was now being called had dealt with their problems regarding one another and the 5 were now friends again. Hoping that the only alien things they’d have to deal with, in the near future, at least, were; Quill’s pregnancy and Charlie’s inability to understand pop culture.

 

They were all sitting in the living room of the Quill-Smith-Andrzejewski household, when suddenly the two aliens both began talking in their native language. Charlie was attempting to teach the others some basic Rhodian words (such as hello). They were trying, at the very least, they were trying. When they were interrupted by the heavily pregnant Miss Quill.

 

“Why are you teaching these arses of stupid a language once used by a now dead race, Charles?” Quill asked in Rhodian, looking up from her latest copy of The Hunger Games, surprising them all, but none more so than the Prince himself.  
“I want to commemorate my people, our people and make sure their, our language survives with us, even a little.” Charlie replied in Rhodian, trying to sit tall despite his current position, which contradicted his attempt to sit tall and proud as he was seated comfortably on Matteusz’s lap.

 

“How sentimental, Charles.” Quill said, speaking in English again.

 

This caused all the others to have confused and puzzled looks on their faces. As they didn’t understand what had been said to prompt that response from Quill and there was also the sudden change in language, which was hard to comprehend when using Earth languages, but when you add alien languages into the mix, it’s even more difficult.

 

Charlie looked at her imploringly knowing that both of them understood what it was like to be the last of their kind, the last Quill and the last Rhodian, two members of two, once glorious species, now fallen, the last surviving members resorting to living in a moderately sized apartment on the primitive, disorganised planet, commonly known as Earth. 

 

The young Rhodian had tears in his eyes as he thought of their home planet, of his people and Quill wasn’t sure if it was the hormones induced by her pregnancy or if she had reluctantly, actually began to feel for the young Prince as she began muttering in Rhodian.

 

“Now, now, no tears, sweet Prince.” She said. This caused Charlie to look up in confusion and shock.

 

“Mama.” Charlie whispered in response, again in his native language. The Rhodian Prince being brought back to one of the few loving moments he ever had with his mother, before he was forced to, as the humans say, grow up too soon and too quickly. This reminder of his mother, despite how distant she was to him in the end had brought about a new bout of tears for the young Rhodian Prince.

 

“What is wrong, moja miłość?” Matteusz asked the smaller boy in his lap. Wanting to do nothing more than comfort his now crying boyfriend.


End file.
